By the Code
by FrodoFever
Summary: [Post DMC] Jack Sparrow never doubted his passion for life until he met Elizabeth. Surviving the kraken's attack, Jack now questions his purpose in life. Will fate deal Jack a fair hand? R&R please!


/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

_This is my letter to the world,_

_That never wrote to me,—_

_The simple news that Nature told,_

_With tender majesty._

_Her message is committed _

_To hands I cannot see;_

_For love of her, sweet countrymen,_

_Judge tenderly of me!_

_-Emily Dickinson, "This is my Letter to the World"_

--

The sun sunk silently below the water, flaming the water and sky alike with brilliant shades of red. It was surely a sight to see, but Captain Jack Sparrow didn't see it. He barely saw anything these days. His life has changed too much. For better or for worse, he had yet to figure out. But what he did know was this life had definitely changed.

Standing at the helm of the ship, Jack glanced at his compass for what seemed like the millionth time. For the past two weeks he had wandered about the open ocean, wondering what he wanted from this life.

And what _did_ he want from this life? Jack pursed his lips thoughtfully. Not much by his old standards. The captain of his own ship, successful raids and all the gold he could ever imagine or ask for.

But now there was something more, something that made Jack restless, unable to sleep at night. After many days and nights of pondering, he had finally figured out the cause of his malcontent. Jack was in love.

And Jack wasn't in love with just anybody. He was in love with his best friend's son's fiancé. And to the average, normal human being, there was something immoral about taking someone else's future bride.

But didn't love know any bounds? Jack didn't think so, but law and ethics dictated a person's life. And that's what pissed him off.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Jack whirled around, looking at the intruder in a slightly drunken state. It made him mad whenever someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain Jack, we're nearing land," the pirate stated.

Jack raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "And what do you want me to do about it, you scurvy dog? Bring the ship into port!"

"Aye, captain, but we were wondering what your plan of action was after we sailed into port," the pirate added.

What was his plan of action indeed? There were many opportunities in Tortuga, so many options. But for once in his life, Jack didn't want any of it. He only wanted one person and she was beyond his reach by now.

"Captain?" the pirate asked.

Jack looked at the ragged man again, opening his mouth to say something, but shut it once more. There was no arguing with them at this point— or at least one up to the point when you can negotiate.

"Just…get the ship into port, and we'll figure it out from there," Jack said and started to go.

"You've been acting strange lately, Captain Jack," the pirate called after the pirate captain.

Jack laughed inwardly. Probably stranger than usual, but was alright with him. He didn't know any other way.

Reaching his quarters, Jack closed the door behind him. Walking over to his desk, he picked up his bottle rum and sniffed the opening before taking a swig. To his frustration, there was only a swallow of rum left in it.

Growling angrily, Jack tossed the bottle back onto his desk.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he sneered before falling into his oversized chair.

Why, indeed? Jack sighed resolutely, stretching his arms high over his head. He would just have to find some in Tortuga, there was always enough for everybody to go around. And the women would always be in good company, for the most part.

Half an hour later, Jack was once again up on the top deck, giving the last of his orders. He knew some of them jump deck and never come back again. But Jack could always chance to hope.

Reaching shore, Jack strode confidently to the bar. It was the only place where he felt truly at home.

"Well, well, look we have here," a voice said from behind. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Last time I heard of you, you had died out on the open sea."

"Interesting how those things work out, wouldn't you say?" Jack asked.

Turning around, Jack's eyes widened in surprise. The man standing before him wasn't who Jack was expecting at all.

Bootstrap Bill Turner had come again.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter One for everybody. I know, I know, it's a little weird, but it was floating around in my brain and I felt the need to write it. And I felt the need to write it and I feel like it can have a lot of great potential, so don't give up on it just yet.

Some of you may be wondering if this might become a Jack/Elizabeth story, and I want to reassure those who want a Will/Elizabeth won't be disappointed. Or at least I hope not. I'm hoping for a Jack/Ana Maria and Will/Elizabeth.

But anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review, it makes the author happy!


End file.
